Once Upon a Pea
by Obbsesive
Summary: The story of the Prrincess and the Pea.....James is a Prince and his Knights Sir Sirius and Sir Remus try to find a perfect bride for James, they find.....Princess Lily! LJ....R&R!
1. Opening For A Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin except a cookie and 2 bottle caps...........and I ate the cookie for lunch.........cookies........  
  
*******CHAPTER ONE********  
  
Our story actually begins in a small kingdom ruled over by a bossy queen and a sensitive king. Queen Jess and King Kris had one son named James. James was old enough to be married but his bride had to be good enough for his mom, nothing was good enough for his mom.  
  
"Wizard" Called Queen Jess in her high snotty voice.  
  
"Yes Madame" The wizard awnsered as he walked towards her with a piece of parchment.  
  
"That one" The Queen said as she pointed to a part of the parchment.  
  
The Queen was currently in the process of testing princess #11. Princess #11 was the 11th princess to try and marry Prince James. King Kris, Prince James, Sir Remus and Sir Sirius were also present at the testing, as were several ladies including Lady Lia.  
  
"Are you ready for your final question?" The wizard asked Princess #11.  
  
"I guess so" Princess #11 replied.  
  
  
  
"Okay. The next question concerns a man often referred to as the Knight of the Yellow Moss. The question is divided into four parts.   
  
1. What was his name?  
  
2. What beast did he slay?  
  
3. How many teeth did the beast have and what kind?  
  
4. What was the middle name , of the daughter in law, of the best friend, of the blacksmith, who forged the sword, that slayed the beast?" The wizard replied extremely fast.  
  
At this all the ladies and Knights jaws dropped as they wondered who would know that.  
  
"She will never pass!" Lady Lia sighed to Sir Sirius.  
  
"Never say never malady. The rest of the kingdom can't get married until the prince does so lets hope he gets married soon." Sirius replied.  
  
"I know that" Lady Lia sighed.  
  
Then Princess 11 said "1. Sir Joe 2. A cow. 3. Two and they were metal and 4. would you repeat the last question please?"  
  
"Certainly. What was the middle name , of the daughter in law, of the best friend, of the blacksmith, who forged the sword, that slayed the beast?" The wizard said again.  
  
  
  
"Ummm...." The princess muttered.  
  
"30 seconds" The wizard said.  
  
The queen sat in her chair with a smug smile, she didn't even know the anwser and she had made up the question.  
  
"She's not going to pass" James sighed.  
  
"Wait, I think I know the anwser!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"Well what is it?" James asked frantically.  
  
"BOB" Remus said as he signaled to the princess.   
  
"20 seconds" The wizard said.  
  
By this time the whole court was signaling B O B to the Princess.  
  
"The daughter in-law?" The princess asked  
  
"The daughter in law. 10 seconds" The wizard replied.  
  
The princess was extremely distressed as she didn't think the daughter in-laws name would be Bob. James was depressed because he knew she wouldn't pass. James had liked that girl too. Remus was James' 2nd Knight, as Sirius was the 1st. ( A/N we all know what the maunders look like. Tall, hot you get the point)  
  
"Ummmm..." The princess said frantically.  
  
"I'm sorry your time is up" The wizard said with no emotion.  
  
"Too bad my dear to bad. You are not quiet good enough. Sir Sirius?" said the queen in a fake sweet voice.  
  
Sir Sirius walked up the queen with a plucked chicken and handed it to the princess.  
  
"Good bye, good luck, AND GET OUT" The queen screeched as the Princess ran out crying.  
  
"Don't worry James. One day we will find you a true princess. A princess who is good enough, sweet enough, smart enough, rich enough for my baby boy." The queen then left the throne room with the King.  
  
James slowly stood up and Remus and James left the Medieval throne room. The room was stone and the interior was decorated with the Kingdoms colours, red and gold.  
  
****************************  
  
"Sirius can I talk to you? In private?" Lady Lia shyly asked Sir Sirius.  
  
Sir Sirius is rather self-involved and arrogant. Lady Lia was extremely nice although she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.  
  
"Anytime my love" Sirius replied.  
  
No one could get married until James did as I said earlier, this was all that prevented the two from getting married.  
  
"Remember when we went to the spring festival?" Lia asked  
  
"Yes" Sirius said calmly  
  
"And we had a picnic under the oak tree"  
  
"yes"  
  
"And you said you loved me"  
  
"yes"  
  
Sirius was getting more and more nervous by the moment. Of course he remembered that night.   
  
"Sirius" Lady Lia said and she looked as though she might start crying at any moment.  
  
"I'm going to have a baby"  
  
Sirius' mouth fell open.  
  
************************************  
  
A/N it should get better. I no its a lot of dialogue but thats how I write.  
  
Questions, comments, concerns, complaints..........REVIEW  
  
Please and spanks  
  
*~*ALYNA~*~ 


	2. Enter A Princess

Disclaim: Blah blah blah dont own blah blah blah u no what I mean  
  
padfootgrim: That is exactly how she gets introduced. Have u seen the play once upon a mattress?   
  
Daisie: Thanx a lot.  
  
singergurlusa: Spanx  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but I got sick.  
  
*******CHAPTER TWO********  
  
James was moping after his mother as she walked around the throne room lecturing him.  
  
"James dear, I want you to get married. It's just that the girl has to be perfect. She has to be a true princess that is something I apsolutly insist on. I mean I was a true princess when I married your father. That what you want isn't it? Someone just like me? I may not be happy with your father and your father may be a cruel bitter man but he is still your father. When you marry the rest of the kingdom can but until then..."  
  
"Mom, sometimes I get the feeling you don't want me to get married." James muttered.  
  
"Don't want you to get married! Why James dear of course I want you to get married. That just what I was saying to your father this morning I said 'Kris I want that boy to get married it just isn't normal for a boy that age to stay single, I want..." Queen Jess said very fast.  
  
Sir Sirius and Lady Lia entered the throne room. Sir Sirius was wearing what we usually did with his tunic and sword. Lady Lia was wearing a elegant green dress that made her dark hair and brown eyes stand out.  
  
"I have the honour to request a perilous journey..." Sir Sirius started  
  
"What!" Replied the Queen.  
  
"I want to go look for a true princess"  
  
"I have tested all the princess' near the kingdom. None of them will work. We will have to wait until their little sisters grow up, and that will take years" That queen stuck her nose further up in the air.  
  
"I plan to go across the badlands"  
  
"Across the badlands!"  
  
Lady Lia watched the two hopeful that the queen would let him go.  
  
"Into the Marshlands....where the beautiful swamp lily grows" Sirius continued.  
  
"Into the marshlands are you out of your mind" the queen shrieked  
  
"Let him go mom please" James begged with his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh all right, but you aren't going to find anything there but frogs, and tadpoles, and things" The Queen replied bitterly.  
  
With that the Queen stormed out.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Sirius why are you going?" James asked.  
  
Sirius became interested in floor.  
  
"Ummmm....I want to help you find.......a wife"  
  
  
  
"Right" James replied "Good luck. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Be careful and watch out for ....things"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine" Sirius smirked.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Sirius was packed for his journey and was just saying goodbye to Lady Lia.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." Sirius whispered to Lia.  
  
Lia giggled softly and pulled a piece of cloth from her sleeve.  
  
"Wear this" Lia said.  
  
"Next to my heart"  
  
"We will be waiting for you to return" Lia said as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"We?"  
  
"You know" Lia said as she pointed to her stomach.  
  
"Goodbye my love. It will not be long"  
  
"In a little while I will see your smile on the face of my son to be"  
  
"Goodbye" Lia cried  
  
************  
  
"Remus. Have you seen the wizard?" James asked as he ran down the corridor to catch up with Remus.  
  
"Wizard...no. Why do you want the wizard? Has Sirius left?" Remus slowed down to let James catch up.  
  
"Yepp Sirius left"  
  
James and Remus were walking down the stone corridor towards the outside gardens. The castle was extremely large and easy to get lost in.  
  
"Is.....Are......Ummm....What's with Sirius and Lady Lia?" James asked.  
  
  
  
Because of his royal duties, James didn't get to spend as much time with his friends as he would want.  
  
"I do not know. I know that they spend a lot of time together and they seem to like each other. I don't know how serious they are though" Remus replied.  
  
"Sirius is always seriou......." James started.  
  
Remus cut in "Don't even start. That Sirius serious thing is so old. It was funny when we were six"  
  
Remus and Sirius' families had always been part of the Royal court. The three had grown up together.  
  
"Right" James smirked.  
  
"Hey look it's your father" Remus pointed to a 20 years older copy of James.  
  
"What is he doing?" James muttered.  
  
"Singing. I think" Remus anwsered.  
  
'Singing hey nonny nonney hey nonny nonny hi diddle diddle strike up a tune on the fiddle. Cause when we go swimming we always go (nude)'James' dad sung.  
  
"I'm not going to ask" James muttered "Quick walk away"  
  
King Kris turned around and saw the boys.  
  
"Jamsie....Remus..come here boys" Kris called.  
  
James rolled his eyes "Great"  
  
"Were going to have a ball in three weeks from tomorrow" King Kris announced.  
  
"Great" James said with sarcastic enthusiasm.   
  
"Yepp, You better believe it. Dancing, Music, food, princess'. Anything else? Wait I wonder..."  
  
James and Remus were already gone.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Sir Sirius' journey took three weeks. Upon his return he brought with him a princess.  
  
A startling red head with green eyes stepped into the throne room.  
  
"Why my dear are you all wet? Are you a true princess? I mean all wet do you think you look like a princess? Red hair? I don't know anyone with red hair! Where are you from? Do you actually expect me to believe that you are a true princess of the royal blood? And that I'm actually to believe you are here to ask for my son's hand in marriage? I think you are under a very unfortunate misapprehension! My son isn't going to marry any washed up 'chambermaid'' Not well I have breathe in my body. And I haven't been feeling well! Not Well at all! I get these shooting pains all through here! And don't try to tell me it's the vapors! I've had the vapors! I know what the vapors are!" The queen almost yelled in fury at the red head.  
  
By this point most princess' were cowering in the corners. This Princess however stood in the same spot, trying to dry her soaked dress.  
  
"Actually I fell in the moat. But don't worry, I'll do a quick drying spell and it will all be good" Princess 13 said.  
  
  
  
"May I ask What your name is?" James asked, clearly fascinated with the wet princess.  
  
"Sure, Umm...My name is Lily" The princess who we now know is Lily said.  
  
(A/N bet you didn't see that one coming)  
  
"Sir Sirius..ahhh...he's still out there" Lily pointed to the other side of the moat were Sirius sat waiting for the drawbridge to be lowered. "Told me you had a opening for a princess....any princess so I figured......anyway here I am who's the lucky man?"  
  
A/N reviews please?? Meh whatever floats your boat  
  
*~*ALYNA~*~ aka obbsesive 


	3. Life as a Princess

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to other people who are rich....Why do they still need to own it if they are already richer than the Queen?  
  
A/N: People this story does not follow the plot line of the musical Once Upon a Mattress that closely it's only about 30% the same.  
  
I don't know how well you know this musical. I was in the cast when my school did this musical last month. I spent 4 days a week doing this play. I know almost every line. Therefore I know were all the differences are, even if you can't tell.  
  
Ex. In the Musical the king is mute-in my story he can talk.  
  
In the musical dauntless is a spoiled baby - in mine James is James.  
  
Spanks to auroransheart, Melly, Daisie , singergurlusa , padfootgrim, and anyone else who read my story!!!  
  
Sorry if I bored you or sounded really stuck-up. Not enough Tylenol.  
  
******************** CHAPTER THREE ********************  
  
James looked at Lily and wondered who she thought she was coming in here like she ruled the place.  
  
"I would be Prince James, the who needs a true princess for a wife. You think your a true princess? Can I see your papers please?"  
  
Lily pulled a scroll out of a wet bag laying at her feet. "Sir Sirius has the rest of my things, this bag fell in with me though." Lily handed the soaked, slightly damaged scroll to James.  
  
James took the scroll, unrolled it, and red. "Princess Lily of Swampanada, guardian of the rare red lily."  
  
The ladies and knights looked at each other as if trying to decide whether or not she was a true princess.  
  
The Queen stood up. "You may be a true princess, I will test you and we will see. By the way, you will the 13th to fail my test!" The Queen stormed out (A/N she does that a lot) with her loyal wizard close behind.  
  
"Just because I fell in the moat doesn't mean I'm not a true princess" Lily said her redhead anger starting to show.  
  
James raised his eyebrow. "It might, a true princess would be perfect, unlike you"  
  
Lily's eyes blazed. "I am a true princess, obviously, I'm much to good to be appreciated here"  
  
The ladies in the court all started yelling for her to stay. The Ladies didn't care if she was a real princess if she could maybe pass the Queen's test"  
  
Remus stepped forward. "Knights, lower the drawbridge for Sirius. Lily, you have a had a long journey please stay a while, let me show you to your room."  
  
Lily looked at Remus skeptically. "And you are..?"  
  
"Oh I'm Sir Remus"  
  
"All right then Sir Remus, show me to my rooms." Lily accented the Sir Remus and accepted Remus' arm as they left the throne room.  
  
Just then Sirius walked in with a lot of luggage. He dropped they bags as Lady Lia ran to him.  
  
"Oh I missed you! Your finally back. Did you have fun? Did you....."Lia started.  
  
"Umm.....look I'll talk to you later OK" Sirius said as he looked around the room for Lily.  
  
"James I'm back! Miss me, of course you did. I........"Sirius started.  
  
"That girl she's so....ahhh......why did you bring her...she can't be a real princess!" James yelled.  
  
Sirius thought James was overreacting to the redhead slightly. He was nice and smart as Sirius had learned on their long journey.   
  
"Sure she is, she's smart too." Sirius smirked.  
  
James rolled his eyes and started to leave the room. The ladies and knights seemed to realize the fun was over and were leaving too.  
  
"James wait" Sirius yelled as he ran out after James.   
  
"Why? Lily is the most annoying person I have ever met. I want her out of here by dawn." James stormed towards his rooms.  
  
"Give her a chance James. I didn't go that far for nothing. You two would be perfect together. Besides, she's hot" Sirius pointed out.  
  
"Ya......fine it's not like she'll pass mother's test any ways"  
  
"That's the spirit!" Sirius smirked.  
  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"James is really nice, you just have to get to know him." Remus pointed out as they arrived at a oak door. "This is your room, there is a ball tonight you are to attend and James will take you into town to buy a dress later."  
  
"Sure" Lily rolled her eyes "I'll talk to you later then"   
  
Remus opened Lily's door and she walked in. Lily loved the room. The bed was huge and had a canopy. The room was lavender and white. She walked out onto the balcony and saw the huge castle grounds. She loved the castle and wanted to stay here. Although she didn't like James or his mother.   
  
Someone knocked in the door so Lily told them to come in.  
  
It was Sirius.  
  
"Lils! So do you like it here?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It's gorgeous, although James isn't at all as you described him." Lily said.  
  
"Ya well James is like that sometimes. Once you get to know him you'll like him. By the way he'll be here in 2 hours to take you shopping. Oh this is Lia, she'll be your lady in waiting." Sirius said.  
  
Lady Lia walked forwards with a obvious smirk on her face. Sirius left and Lia started to talk.  
  
"Sirius is mine so don't get any ideas. You don't look like a princess at all. I'm prettier than you. You will not last 5 min. in the Queen's test." Lia said with disgust.  
  
"Sure" Lily said sweetly, she didn't like the girl at all. "Are you the one who's pregnant with..."  
  
Lia started laughing. "That stupid boy actually believed me? He is hot and he will marry me. I'm not pregnant though, it was a good excuse to get him to marry me."  
  
"Leave, I have to get ready to go shopping." Lily told the girl.  
  
"Yes Madame" Lia sneered as she curtsied and left the room.  
  
So, Lia really isn't going to have a baby. She's just messing with Sirius. Lily thought as she picked up a piece of paper.  
  
******* Sirius,  
  
Lia really isn't going to have a baby, she is just trying to get you to marry her. I don't like her. Don't marry her.  
  
Lils  
  
***********  
  
Lily attached to letter and tied it to a owl and sent the owl to Sirius.  
  
Then Lily started to get ready to go shopping with James.   
  
No one here seemed to like her, if it weren't for Sirius and Remus she's leave.  
  
***************************************************  
  
A/N  
  
Next chapter Lily and James go shopping, Sirius talks to Lia, and more.  
  
What do you think? Send a review and tell me.  
  
Thanx,   
  
  
  
*~*ALYNA~*~ aka OBBSESIVE 


	4. How to lose a Princess in 2 hours

Disclaimer: If I owned HARRY POTTER would I be living in the middle of no where, bratsitting 3 siblings, and going to school? I think not.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update....it's Christmas or whatever you celebrate this season.... Anywho please review cause thats my only inspiration..  
  
****************CHAPTER UMMM.....FOUR??????********************  
  
James was walking up and down the halls. Of course he didn't like her. Queen Jess always sent James to do activities with the princess' such as shopping. That way if James didn't like the Princess, The Queen would get rid of her at once. This was to be Lily's first test. If James liked her then Queen Jess would test her.   
  
James looked up and saw Lily walking towards him. She was wearing a modest white dress that looked beautiful with her red hair and green eyes.  
  
"James, I mean Prince James" Lily said sarcastically. "Are you ready to go. You are taking me into the village to buy me a dress right?"  
  
"Ya" James replied.  
  
They walked in silence until they got to the carriages. James helped Lily in and closed the door behind them. The carriage started to move forward as James attempted to start a conversation.  
  
"So......where are you from?" James asked.  
  
Lily turned her head from the window and looked at him. "Swampanada" She replied. "It's a small country in the middle of no where, but it's home."   
  
"Do you like it here?" James asked curiously.  
  
"Ya, the weather is nice. The castle is beautiful too." Lily said as the carriage stopped.  
  
"We will have no one with us today. The public shouldn't recognize us since we are wearing different clothing and...." James said.  
  
"Right. Look a dress shop! Lets go" Lily dragged James towards the shop.   
  
They walked in and Lily started walking around and picking up random dresses. James sighed and wondered what he had gotten himself into, or rather what his mother had gotten him into.  
  
An hour later Lily was done. "I'll take the white one and the green one. Well....the lavender one too." Lily said as James paid for her purchases.  
  
They got into the carriage and started for the castle again.  
  
"So....did you like the dresses?" Lily asked curious to James opinion.  
  
"They were all right" James had thought Lily looked beautiful not that he'd ever admit it.  
  
"Just all right?" Lily asked.  
  
"Splendid, brilliant...what do you want me to say? That you looked like a common kitchen wench?" James asked.  
  
"Are you calling me a kitchen wench?" Lily asked furiously. "Of all the arrogant, malevolent gits you are the most...ahhh."  
  
"No I was just..."James started but it was too late the carriage had stopped and Lily was already going towards the castle.  
  
Great James thought as he walked back. He liked Lily the best out of all the girls so far, but he had to make her angry. She looked so....gorgeous, but James had his stupid pride and he refused to give in first.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Sirius had been "resting" In his chambers with Lia when a owl flew in. Lia didn't want to be disturbed but Sirius thought it might be from James so he opened it. It was form the last person he'd expected, Lily.  
  
*****  
  
Sirius, Lia really isn't going to have a baby, she is just trying to get you to marry her. I don't like her. Don't marry her. Lils  
  
******  
  
Sirius read the letter and looked at Lia.  
  
"What" Lia asked as she straightened her dress. (A/N still not the brightest crayon in the box)  
  
"You...you...YOU LIED" Sirius yelled. "Your not going to have a baby! I never want to see you again. GET OUT!"   
  
"But...but..but" Lia stammered.  
  
"Out!"   
  
"Fine" Lia stuck her nose in the air and walked out. She managed to trip on a chair, fall down, get up and walk out with as much dignity as she had left.  
  
Sirius was not happy. He stormed out of the room. He managed to trip over a Lady so he stopped to help her up.  
  
Sirius was amazed he'd never seen the girl before. She had blonde hair that fell in natural waves just below her shoulders and gray eyes.  
  
"Sorry" Sirius muttered still staring at her.  
  
"I'm Lady Robin, I'm new here. Do you know the way to Princess Lily's chambers?" Robin asked with her naive gray eyes.  
  
"Sure, this way" Sirius offered Robin her arm and she gladly took it.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Remus saw the carriage arrive from the village and he watched as Lily ran to the castle.  
  
"Hey Lils" Remus called as he ran after her.  
  
"Hi Remus. James is such a malevolent prat" Lily started. "I mean he has the nerve to call me a kitchen wench, me, a kitchen wench"  
  
"Well, I think you should give him another chance. He tends to be stupid when he's around a girl he likes." Remus stated.  
  
"Are you going to side with him I mean I'm obviously....What did you say? Girls he likes? I highly doubt he likes me. He just stands there and ignores me and avoids eye contact I mean come one." Lily said.  
  
Remus started to walk away. "Just think about it Lily, your smart"  
  
Lily stood alone in the hall completely confused.  
  
***************************************  
  
OK sorry if this really sucked I couldn't think of anything else to put.  
  
Please Review cause without reviews I dont feel like writing.....  
  
Thanks 2 the following  
  
Athena Diagon Cat: thants 4 me to no, hint not until the end.  
  
haniyyah, None() , and anyone else i forgot.  
  
A/N....Im sad cause musical rehersals are over....so im going to live on fanfic  
  
Thanks everyone  
  
*~*ALYNA~*~ aka Obbsesive 


	5. Routine as a Princess

Disclaimer: Me no own story blah blah blah A/N Thanx for the awesome reviews..... **************CHAPTER FIVE*********************** Lily walked back to her room thinking about the ball tonight. Should she wear the white, the green, or the lavender? James was going to be at the ball, maybe she shouldn't go. Lily walked into her room and a knight brought her dresses and put them on her bed. "Thank you" Lily muttered as the man walked out. Lily started putting the dresses away, thought of home running through her head. "Lily darling" Sirius walked in with Lady Robin on his arm. "Have fun shopping with James? This is Lady Robin she is to be your Lady-in-waiting." Lily turned towards them. "No I did not have fun with James. He called me a kitchen wench. Hello....ahh Lady Robin." Sirius smirked "James, call you a kitchen wench, never. James is like that, once you get to know him he'll....ahhh....nevermind" Lily rolled her eyes as Sirius muttered "Bye" and left. "So.....your new here?" Lily asked Robin. "Yes, and I got lost so Sir Sirius was kind enough to show me the way" Robin anwsered. "I'm sure....Sirius....kind is not a word I'd use to describe him. Whatever floats your boat I guess" Lily said as Robin finished putting Lily's dresses away. "Well, I got to go and get......ummm.....ya....so bye." Robin said as she walked out the door. Lily rolled her eyes. Lily laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't figure out why she had left home. Her parents thought it was time for her to find a husband, but Prince James would never work. She should just leave. Lily didn't know why she was staying.  
  
A owl then flew in to the room and landed on the desk. Lily got up and walked towards the owl and removed the letter from it's leg.  
  
***********************  
  
You have been invited to the Annual Royal Ball. It will take place in 3 days. Please be in the Ballroom at dusk.  
  
The Royal Family  
  
*************************************  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. A little late with the invitations? Lily decided to get ready and go down to dinner. On the way she ran into Sir Remus.  
  
'Going to dinner?' Remus asked.  
  
'Oh course.' Lily replied as the walked down an elegant staircase into the main dinning room.  
  
'Hullo, mum and dad are busy so we'll eat in the other dinning room' James said as Lily and Remus walked into the room.  
  
'Oh ya. Come on Lily. When the Royals are away we eat less formally.' Remus said leading Lily into another room. There were several other knights and ladies in the room including Sir Sirius, Lady Robin, Lady Lia, and some more Lily didn't know. Remus led Lily to a seat beside James. Lia was shooting evil glares and Robin who was sitting beside Sirius.  
  
The room was elegant, though not as much as the main dinning room. The room was decorated in blues and whites. The main dinning room was burgundy.  
  
'So...ahhhh......going to the ball?' James asked Lily.  
  
'I suppose. It's not like I really have a choice.' Lily was still weary around James and didn't fully trust him.   
  
Just then dinner was served. It consisted of many fancy and amazing food. This was nothing like what Lily had at home. Swampana, Lily's home, was a extremely rich and prostagious country. The family still lived simply though.   
  
Swampana was full of meadows of Lilies (Lily's namesake) and swamps and forests. Lily had another sister at home. Lily was magical, unlike the rest of her family. Swampana was a non-magical community. No one knew why Lily was magical. That's why Lily was here. She fit in.  
  
'Have you ever flown?' Lily turned towards James and thought about the question.  
  
'Flown what' Lily asked as James started to laugh.  
  
'Why a broom of course. We put a magical spell on them to make them fly. It's amazing, I'll teach you sometime.' James replied.  
  
'Sure' Lily replied skeptically. Flying brooms? She had never heard of such a thing. 'I'm going for a walk.'  
  
'Would you like a tour of the castle?' James asked.  
  
'Already had one, sort of.' Lily answered.  
  
'Ya well, I'll show you all the awesome stuff.' James replied.  
  
Lily looked at James and thought about it. She could get him to show her the library. 'All right, do you have a library.'  
  
'Oh course. I can show you it' James said leading Lily out of the room. They walked to the library actually getting along. James was being extremely nice, he fancied Lily even if she didn't know it. Lily did not yet return his feelings. She still thought he was a egoistic prat.  
  
'This is the library.' James said.  
  
Lily walked in and was amazed. The room was huge and contained 100's of magical books. (A/N dont care if they didn't have books in that time. There magical books)  
  
'Wow' was all Lily could say.  
  
'I have to leave. You know Prince business. Talk to you later.'   
  
Lily was to busy looking at a book called 'A Beginners Guide to Magic' to notice James depart.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Lady Robin and Sirius were walking down a corridor when Lia ran into Sirius.   
  
'Sirius Poo, you didn't mean what you said did you. I can forgive you. Come to my room and we'll 'talk' about it' Lia said seductively.  
  
Sirius avoided looking at Lia. 'I meant what I said. I'm going now. Please try and not talk to me in the future.' Lia had lied to Sirius and he was finding to difficult to forgive her.  
  
Sirius and Lady Robin continued down the hall. 'You will be staying here. Next to Princess Lily's room in case she needs you.' Sirius stated.  
  
'Thanks for all your help' Robin said as she walked into her room. 'Goodnight'  
  
'Night' Sirius called as he started to walk towards his room.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Lily had took a few books from the library and was sitting in her room reading when Robin walked in.  
  
'Hello, do you need anything?' Robin asked politely.  
  
'Nope, not really. So did you enjoy your first day here' Lily asked putting down her book.  
  
'Ya. The people here are so nice. Sirius is amazing. I can't believe how lucky I am to be here. My family is poor. We are from a kingdom called Usasema. It is magical and ruled over by a evil king named Voldemort' Robin seemed to shiver as she said his name.   
  
'That's horrible.' Lily said.  
  
'Yes, he takes all the money and food for himself. All the people are extremely poor except for his followers.'  
  
'You should tell James, they should do something.' Lily said horror evident on her face.  
  
'Why don't you tell him?' Robin then added 'In the morn'.  
  
'I think I will' Lily said as she got ready for bed.  
  
Robin walked towards her own room. 'Night, I'm going now. If you need anything just call.' Robin smiled and walked out. Lily sighed as she thought of Usasema. She had to do something to help.  
  
Lily got into bed and drifted to sleep.  
  
****************************************************  
  
'So?' James asked as he talked to Sirius. 'What's between you and Lia, and Robin?'  
  
Sirius frowned. 'Lia is a common kitchen wench. Robin, I just met her. She seems nice. So did Lia at first though.'  
  
'I'm sure you'll find someone' Remus commented as he walked into the room 'Night, I'm going to bed.' He added  
  
'I think I will too.' James agreed.  
  
'Wait.' Sirius said. 'So do you like Princess Lily? I mean I went all the way to Swampana and brought her back. You better like her.'  
  
James smirked, 'She's amazing. Smart, funny and a ton of energy. I like her, I think the best out of all of them.'  
  
Sirius looked smug, 'I'm I good, or I'm I good'  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. 'Night'  
  
Sirius got up to leave. 'Night. See you guys in the morn. And don't forget. We have a meeting just after dusk.'  
  
'How could I forget? I run the meeting' James commented.  
  
'And another thing. We need to figure out a way for Lily to pass the Queen's test. 'Sirius said.  
  
James yawned. 'I'll ask the wizard. Now get out already.'  
  
Remus had already left so Sirius followed. James laid down in his bed and drifted to sleep.  
  
************************************************************  
  
A/N, I got bored to decided to continue. Don't hate me. Any who please review cause that's my inspiration (and ask you can see my writing needs all the help it can get)  
  
*~*ALYNA~*~ 


End file.
